


2 AM (and I miss you.)

by borahaewu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Drunk Calling, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Swearing, This can be seen as platonic as well, We Die Like Men, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borahaewu/pseuds/borahaewu
Summary: just yeonjun drunk calling soobin at 2 in the morning (he should thank the heavens for soobins poor time management skills)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	2 AM (and I miss you.)

**Author's Note:**

> soobin and yeonjun are highschool students btw. Also this is pretty shit and I was just feeling bad and wanted to write so boom.

Soobin was drying his hair with a towel after taking a late-night shower when his phone rang. He looked at the digital clock on the coffee table.

**2:00 AM**

He tilted his head in confusion wondering who would be calling him so late before he noticed the caller’s name.

He smiled fondly.

_incoming call:_

_yeonjun hyung_

Yeonjun and Soobin had both been busy with their own work respectively and neither of them had got the time to call or text each other.

It was silent the moment he picked up the call and he started to wonder if Yeonjun just accidentally called him before a loud yell filtered through the call making him flinch.

“Fuck! FUCK! Ah, fuck!” A crash.

Soobin winced as the worst scenarios crossed his mind but all his anxieties were drowned out the moment he heard the older laugh.

“ _Soobin-ah,_ What are you doing?”

Drunk.

Yeonjun was drunk.

Soobin scoffed as he flopped down on the couch. He smiled before answering.“just took a shower.”

“A shower? So late?” He could already imagine Yeonjun’s confused pout and pinched eyebrows “I had a shower! But I think it was in the morning?”

Soobin chuckled, “Hyung, are you drunk?”

Yeonjun gasped dramatically.

“Fucking _hell_ Soobin, you really think I’m _drunk_?! Bitch you must be drunk ‘cuz I’m not- OH, oh fuck-“

as concerned as he was, just hearing Yeonjun's voice tugged a few strings in his heart like a warm melody. A familiar song which reminded him of nostalgic memories.

“Where are you?”

“ _I’m at home._ I’m waiting for Beomgyu!”

Soobin pouted before he rechecked the time. “Beomgyu? This late?” Beomgyu and Yeonjun were neighbours so he visited the older frequently but never this late.

“Late?! It’s only- oh fuck, it's 2? Already? Oh, but! Fuck he told me he’s coming over you know?”

“Did he now?”

“Mhm”

Soobin got up and walked to his kitchen to grab a glass of water, “ _Soobin-ah_ , you know, I really want to go out now but my dad said I can’t, but like fuck the system you know?”

Soobin was hesitant to agree to that decision since he definitely knew Beomgyu would neither be there also to keep the older safe.

“Maybe you should just stay at home. Beomgyu will be coming over anyway won’t he?”

“Beomgyu? How the fuck do you know Beomgyu’s coming over bitch?” He sighed, he didn’t know drunk Yeonjun would be such a chaotic swearing mess.

“You told me he’s coming over-“

“I didn’t-“

“You did.”

“Fuck you Soobin.”

Soobin rolled his eyes and laughed before taking a sip from his glass of water.

“Why is Beomgyu coming over anyway?”

“He’s coming over? Whe- oh! Oh yeah so I wanted to watch a movie with Beomgyu but then he said he was busy so I watched the movie by myself, you know? But then he got pissed at the fact that I watched it by myself so he said that he’s gonna come over and watch it with me!”

At this point, Soobin didn’t know if Yeonjun was lying or if Beomgyu was just being a tease, whatever it may be, he just knew that it somehow ended up with Yeonjun getting drunk in the process.

“Soobinnie, I have to go fucking downstairs to let Beomgyu in when he arrives but I don’t wanna fucking go all the way downstairs you know? Like I really- I’m really tired you know like fuck.”

“You’re drunk-“

“Fucking hell I’m not! Who the fuck told you I’m drunk huh?! Fucking hell bitch-“

“-maybe you should just go to sleep.”

Yeonjun whined loudly through the call and Soobin let out a soft chuckle.

“Soobin-ah? Are you jealous of Beomgyu?”

Soobin amusedly smiled, “I don’t know, am I?” Yeonjun laughed.

“Well, it must fucking suck to be you then! Jealous? Of who? Choi Beomgyu? Fuck you must be such a bitchass loser!”

Soobin sighed before smirking, “yeah maybe I am.”

“Soobin?”

“Hm?”

He could hear Yeonjun shuffling around. He sniffed loudly. “Maybe- _maybe?_ Beomgyu isn’t coming over? Is he?” Soobin sighed and played around with the lamp near his couch.

“I don’t think he is.”

A whine.

“ _Why?_ Should I call him? Maybe I should call him!” Suddenly the call went silent as Yeonjun tried to add Beomgyu to their call but failed in doing so as he came back whining again. “He isn’t picking up!”

“Hyung, just go sleep.”

“But Soobinnie?” Soobin let out a low hum.

“I miss you.”

A pause.

“I miss you _a lot_.”

Soobin smiled before rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Geez, a drunk Yeonjun was really dangerous. He cleared his throat and chuckled. It’s been months since he’d seen him.

“I miss you too, hyung.” He smiled as Yeonjun whined again, “then you should come _over_ , why can’t you come over instead of Beomgyu?”

Soobin lived 30 minutes away by car and his parents were fast asleep. Plus, it was way too late.

“I can’t.”

_“Why? Where are you??”_

“At home.”

A pause.

“I want to see you.” Soobin laughed, surprised by the older’s sudden cute behaviour right after he had thrown multiple curses at him.

“I want to see you too but you should go to sleep now, you’re dr-“ he knew better now, “you’re tired.”

Yeonjun let out a low whine and Soobin could hear him shuffling his blankets around.

“Okay. But, Soobin?”

“Yes?”

“I miss you a lot.”

He chuckled.

“I know. I miss you too.”

Yeonjun let out a dramatic sigh, “but like! I miss you so fucking much! Like I just! I wa’n see you, y’know? Like I miss you-“

“Hyung, I _know_.” He laughed as Yeonjun huffed dramatically again. “I’m sleepy. Fuck Beomgyu, I’m gonna steal his parrot one day- I think I'm gon sleep.”

“Hm, okay, goodnight hyung.”

“Goodnight baby.”

Soobin paused and thought for a while.

“I love you.”

Yeonjun giggled.

“I love you too Soobin.”

Soobin smiled as he felt warm again. His heart felt lighter and the butterflies in his stomach made him chuckle.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

“Night.”

A pause.

“Should I cut the call or will you?”

Nothing.

Yeonjun’s static-like soft snores filled Soobin’s ears as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

“I fucking miss you too.”

_call ended_

_2:20 AM_

**Author's Note:**

> literally just based this on a phone call I had with my best friend while she was drunk. She swears a lot, I apologize.  
> @borahaewo: insta


End file.
